Pretend for a Moment
by A Rose's Blush
Summary: Bella wants to be seen as a women. Edward sees her as his best friend's little sister. Jacob is here to help her change that.
1. Prologue

The rest of the chapters will be longer. Promise J I hope you enjoy!

[Prologue]

Mike Newton's House

Forks, Washington

Saturday, November 15

12:32 a.m.

_I've never been drunk before._

Bella Swan thought to herself as she stumbled her way through the throngs of upperclassmen who had infested Mike Newton's home while his parents were out of town for the weekend. The house reeked of pot and every corner of the large house was littered with beer bottles and red solo cups. Studiously ignoring the leers and catcalls directed at her from her drunken peers, Bella continued to trip her way in the direction of her target who was leaning against a doorframe, just a room away, nursing a bottle of Natty Light.

_Jacob Black_.

Fork's High School's infamous bad boy.

Jacob Black looked every bit the bad boy he was reputed to be. From his tall, muscled frame covered in ripped jeans and a skintight charcoal gray tee shirt that highlighted every defined muscle in his torso, he was every girl's secret fantasy. Tall, dark, and handsome. He had a rather clean hair cut, a simple ivy league cut, but his large tribal tattoo on his left shoulder, that was peeking out just barely from underneath his tee shirt's sleeve, to his hooded, bedroom eyes, to his omnipresent smirk, Jacob Black was anything but a prep school boy. He rode a black, Harley Davidson motorcycle to school, walked with an almost regal confidence, and had a reputation for trouble. Everything about him screamed trouble, so it was surprise that Bella Swan's interactions with Jacob Black, given her overprotective brother who did not, to put it lightly, care for Black, border-lined non-existence. Pausing just before she reached him, Bella steadied herself using the wall beside her, straightening her white, flowy cami, and silently willed herself not to become intimidated by his 6'5" frame.

_Here goes nothing._

Jacob Black chuckled to himself as he watched little Bella Swan mentally prepare herself to approach him. He found it incredibly comical that he intimidated her to that degree, but he could only assume that her older brother, Emmett, who he had had less than favorable relations with since elementary school, was the root cause of her weariness around him. Jacob could not deny that he was surprised to see the perfect little sister of Emmett Swan at this party, but he was even more surprised to see her drunk at this party.

It was common knowledge at Forks High School that Bella Swan was not a party animal. While most blamed her aversion to partying on her over-protective older brother, the truth was that Bella simply did not enjoy them. She was innately an introvert, and large crowds of people made her uncomfortable. This, combined with her distaste for alcohol, did not make her a frequenter of the high school party scene. Despite this common knowledge of the student body, Bella continued to be invited to every party; whether it be for the entire student body or just for upperclassmen, like the party on this particular evening, Bella Swan always received an invitation. Bella assumed it was because of her relation to her popular, captain-of-the-football team brother, but Jacob knew it was because the majority of the male student body wanted to get in her pants hence her consistent party invitations.

"Jacob," Bella slurred, wobbling towards him. "I need-" she began before losing her footing and beginning to topple towards the alcohol soaked floor. Jacob quickly caught Bella around the waist, steadying her against the doorframe where he had previously been lounging as she flushed a bright, tomato red. "I need to talk to you." She finished quietly, tucking a wave lock of long, cappuccino brown hair behind her ear, as he lifted his head to meet her doe-like, chocolate brown eyes.

Jacob nodded at her to continue, taking a swig of his beer. With a deep breath, Bella looked directly into Jacob's hooded steel gray eyes.

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Thanks for reading! Please Review! J


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Y'all! i'm SO glad that ya'll seem to be enjoying the story! Chapters will continue to increase in length as we get deeper into it, but I am still trying to get to the more, for lack of a better word, juicy chapters! Hope ya'll enjoy!

[Chapter One]

Mike Newton's House

Forks, Washington

Saturday, November 15

12:32 a.m.

Jacob could not help the surprised chuckle that escaped his mouth as he heard Bella's proposal. _She could not be serious. _

"Bella, you're drunk." Jacob stated, trying to justify her statement to himself, as he skirted passed her towards what he assumed to be the dining room of the Newton household. He sighed heavily as he heard her continue to bumble after him, pausing so that she could catch up.

"N-no." Bella began before Jacob gave her a look of disbelief. "I mean yes I am drunk, but I decided this before I was drunk." After another look, she sighed, becoming frustrated with him as he continued to disregard her, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Please, just hear me out."

Rolling his eyes, equally frustrated with Bella as she refused to give up her ludicrous plan, and sat down on a dining room chair before looking at her expectantly. Huffing indignantly and taking the chair opposite him, Bella leaned forwards onto the table, her eyes locked on Jacob's.

"Listen. I am in love with Edward Cullen." Bella stated, giving him a warning glace that he should remain quiet until she finished her explanation. "I have been for forever." Jacob Black already knew this piece of information. In fact, the entire school knew about Bella Swan's little crush on the hunky senior. Edward Cullen was a member of the football team, the quarterback, and was captain of the baseball team playing as the pitcher. He was the school's heartthrob with his tousled auburn hair, emerald green eyes, panty-dropping crooked smile, and lean but muscular physique. He also happened to currently be dating Tanya Denali, a strawberry blonde Barbie who was also a royal bitch. It was no secret that Edward's group of friends detested the blonde, but Edward ignored their concerns. "And I know, without a doubt in my mind, that Edward would love me if he knew I was an option." Jacob continued to stare at Bella, waiting for her to get to the point of why he need to pretend to be her boyfriend. "The problem is that he only sees me as his best friends little sister and as a friend."

_Ah. _Jacob thought to himself. _She wants to get out of the friend zone and make Edward see her as a woman. _Jacob smirked to himself, leaning forward on the table, his eyes still on Bella. _The fact that he doesn't see her as a woman is mind blowing. The man must be blind. _Jacob licked his lips as he looked Bella appreciatively up and down, smiling smugly as he watched her cross her arms across her chest.

"And what would I be getting in return for my…. Services?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. Bella had debated for days about what to give Jacob in return for helping her, but every idea she came up with she quickly shut down for fear that it would either insult him or he would laugh in her face for even suggesting that as compensation. She finally decided that paying him monetarily would be the best medium for this transaction.

"I am willing to pay you five hundred dollars." Bella announced, trying to look confident under Jacob's unyielding stare. For the first time in his high school career, Jacob Black was stunned speechless. _Five hundred dollars? I could buy new rims with that money. _

"Okay. Let's say I agree to your plan. What exactly would I have to do?" He asked, finally starting to take her proposition seriously. Jacob had decided to look at this proposal as a business deal. He knew that Bella didn't seriously care for him, and she was an attractive girl; Jacob decided that her positioned as his arm candy wouldn't be a negative thing. _Hell most of the guy at our school will probably think I'm the luckiest bastard there. _Not to mention, it would piss Emmett off to no end which Jacob decided was an added bonus.

"Well," Bella began, honestly shocked that Jacob had even allowed her to get this far in her scheme. "We would have to convince everyone that we are in love, not just high school puppy love. I'm talking the real deal that we are head over heels for each other." Bella could hear herself babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "I would be willing to like….kiss you and show PDA in front of others. I know your kind of the…" Bella paused trying to find a kind way to say man-whore, "touchy-feely type, so I would be willing to be like that as your girlfriend because I think that that would make our relationship seem believable and-" Bella was cut off by Jacob's loud guffaws as he nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Hmph." Bella pouted as her cheeks flushed to a bright shade of pink, embarrassed. Calming his laughter, he looked at Bella seriously.

"Trust me Bella. After one kiss from me, you would be more than just willing for a repeat." Bella's cheeks flamed brighter as he winked at her. "But I need $250 upfront if you want me to go through with this." Bella nodded her head, having expected that response if he decided to help her out.

"Okay. I have my checkbook with me, but I won't do it in here and risk someone seeing me write you a check."

"Where is your brother tonight?" Jacob asked Bella abruptly.

"He's on a camping trip this weekend with the whole group. I told them I didn't want to go." Jacob smiled mischievously.

"And where are you parents?" He questioned.

"There on a business trip this weekend with my father." Bella's dad, Charlie, was the CEO of a company that sold security equipment and supplies to police stations around the nation and to the U.S. government, so he and Bella's mother, Renée, were frequently out of town.

"Come with me." Jacob quickly, pulled Bella to her feet, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the party, smiling smugly as the peers he passed glared at him in envy or quickly began to gossip about the possible hook up between him and Bella Swan.

"You didn't drive here right?" Jacob asked as he led Bella towards his shiny, black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"N-no," Bella stuttered, overwhelmed by his erratic behavior.

"Then hop on." He instructed as he straddled his motorcycle, holding out a helmet to her. Taking a deep breath and deciding that if her plan was going to work, she was going to have to learn how to trust him, Bella grabbed the helmet and climbed onto the steel death trap, wrapping her arms around her torso in a death grip. Jacob chuckled as she clung to him, revved the engine, and sped off towards the Swan Residence that he had driven past everyday for the past three and a half years on the way to school.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews make my day!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I was on vacation with my family for the past week, and I didn't have my computer with me. I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!

[Chapter Two]

The Swan Household

Forks, Washington

Saturday, November 15

1:46 a.m.

Bella Swan was nervous. She was leading THE Jacob Black into her home when neither her parents nor her brother was home. She trusted Jacob to an extent, but she still didn't know him very well. Being alone with him like this, it made her vulnerable, and Bella wasn't comfortable with that feeling.

"Nice place." Jacob commented easily as he followed Bella into the house.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen counter and pulling out her checkbook. She quickly filled out the information and signed her name across the bottom of the check before handing it over to Jacob who looked over the information quickly before pocketing it.

After he had pocketed the money, Jacob made himself comfortable in the Swan's living room, spreading himself out over the couch. Confused and slightly alarmed, Bella marched in front of the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes slightly. Jacob rolled his eyes at her, propping his arms behind his head.

"Staying the night." He answered her as if it was obvious, like he casually spent the night at the Swan House every weekend.

"Like Hell you-" Bella was quickly silence by his glare.

"Look. You need people to believe that we are a couple. A real couple would take advantage of having an entire house to themselves for a weekend." Bella continued to stare at him. He had a point. She did need people to honestly believe that they were in a committed and loving relationship; however, she was still confused.

"Okay… but why can we not fake that you and I spent the weekend here. Why do you actually have to stay?" She asked cautiously, taking a seat on the arm chair opposite him.

"Because Bella, we need to get to know each other. We need to know each other inside and out, and like it or not, spending the weekend together is a damn good way to learn those things." Bella sighed. He was right, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

"Fine." Bella huffed, making her way to the opposite end of the couch that Jacob was sprawled across. She took a seat beside Jacob's feet, squeezing herself in the small space between his huge feet and the arm of the couch. Jacob rolled his eyes as he watched Bella timidly squeeze herself on the couch, trying to make herself small enough, to mold herself, in order to fit in.

_Must be a habit of hers. _Jacob thought to himself as he peeled his eyes away from the TV to look at her. Sighing, Jacob sat up on the couch and easily pulled her to him, rolling his eyes at her shriek of surprise as she struggled, futilely, against his hold.

"Listen Bella. We need to learn about each other, yeah, in case we're asked something because nobody would believe us if we couldn't come up with an answer to a question about the other, but we also need to comfortable with each other physically. That's what's going to sell this relationship." Bella huffed but nodded her head and relaxed, albeit minutely, in Jacob's arms. He was right. Again. Still Bella was not used to anyone being quite so abrasive with her, and she certainly did not feel comfortable sitting so intimately with Jacob.

Jacob could practically taste Bella's discomfort, but he did not release his grip on her.

"So Bella," Jacob began, pulling her out of whatever thoughts she had been lost in, "what's your favorite food?" He figured this was an easy question, so she shouldn't have a problem answering it.

"Um…" Bella thought for a second before she smiled bright at him. "Bagels with cream cheese." She nodded her head definitively before returning the same question to Jacob. He smiled at her.

"Breakfast foods." He grinned. "I could have breakfast for every meal and never get sick of it." Questions continued like this for the next hour until they had exhausted most of the basic topics like favorite food, color, dessert, band, book, hobby, store, restaurant, and etcetera. Jacob and Bella were mutually surprised. They had a lot in common with one another.

_Who would've thought… _

Jacob chuckled lightly, Bella still pressed tightly against his chest, as her eyes began to droop closed. It was nearing 5:00 a.m., and Jacob was beginning to feel tired himself. He watched as Bella's eyes drifted close and let his eyes close as well. Just before he fell asleep, Jacob thought of one last question he felt he had to ask Bella.

"What's your biggest fear?" Jacob whispered, keeping his eyes closed and his arms wrapped firmly around Bella's torso. Bella remained quiet for a long time, Jacob had assumed she had fallen asleep and had not heard his final question.

"Not being good enough." Bella breathed, so faintly that Jacob barely heard her.

_Funny. _Jacob thought, keeping his eyes closed and pulling her infinitesimally closer. _Me too. _Jacob smiled slightly to himself before falling into a deep, blissful sleep. Jacob hadn't felt this comfortable in years, and though she wouldn't admit it, neither had Bella.

… [10:47 a.m.]….

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Emmett Swan's voice boomed as he walked into the living room of his home to find his sister sleeping on the couch wrapped in the arms of the one person in school that Emmett positively loathed.

Bella and Jacob's eyes both shot open in response to the thundering voice. Bella shot up off the couch, disentangling herself quickly from Jacob's arms and smoothing down her sleep-rumpled hair.

"Em-Emmy, you're not supposed to be back until tomorrow…." Bella squeaked, wringing her hands. Jacob had to stifle a chuckle at her nervousness. He smiled to himself before standing up and easily pulling Bella to his side, wrapping an arm casually around her waist. He looked up to find Emmett, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen (_Ah. Lover boy. Looks like the plan is already starting to work. _Jacob thought to himself._) _glaring daggers at him. Jacob just smiled smugly to himself and leaned down to kiss her temple.

Bella had to concentrate on remaining calm as she looked amongst her group of friends as Jacob put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple. She smiled at them all sheepishly.

"We were going to come home tomorrow, but a Park Ranger told us that a bad storm front was coming in tonight and suggested that we go camping another weekend." Alice Cullen, Bella's best girl friend, explained, looking pointedly at Bella with an expression that read "We WILL be talking about this later." Alice was only five feet tall and about 100 pounds, but she could be extremely strong and scary when she wanted to. She was a year older than Bella and often acted as a big sister to her, but she was the best best friend Bella could ask for.

"Oh…" Bella nodded her understanding before looking down at her feet. Jacob could see Emmett still fuming, and he had to truly control himself so that he wouldn't laugh.

"What is Jacob Black doing in our house?" Emmett fumed, looking between his baby sister and Jacob as if by simply looking at them he could decipher why they were together. Bella just stared at her brother like a deer in the headlights, so Jacob decided that he would have to handle this unexpected occurrence.

"Bells, we have to tell them." Jacob announced, turning his gaze to Bella and trying to communicate that she needed to follow his lead. Bella sighed, look into his eyes.

"I know," She answered, sighing dramatically, "I just really don't want to deal with the judgments I know we're going to get." She looked at him with her big, doe eyes, and Jacob was momentarily was stunned before he snapped out of it and continued to play his role.

"Honey," Jacob began, turning so that his whole body was facing her and placing his other hand on her hip. Jacob noticed Edward's eyes tighten minimally when he put his hand on her waist. Jacob doubted that Edward even realized that he was jealous as he simply thought of Bella as a surrogate little sister, but Jacob knew that he was. He also knew that Edward would figure it out for himself sooner or later. "They'll understand." Jacob finished, giving her an encouraging nod. Bella took a deep breath, still playing her role, and turned to Emmett and the rest of her friends.

"Guys," Bella said as Jacob wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Jacob and I are dating." When she noticed their shocked expressions, she clarified. "We've been dating secretly for the past three months, and now it seems, its time to tell you all the truth." Jacob smiled smugly at the shocked group before him, all of them staring at the couple with a mix of shock and anger.

Bella's eyes drifted to her brother who was almost shaking with anger.

"Emmett?" Bella began, waiting to talk about this new "relationship" with her brother. Emmett met her eyes, the hard brown of his eyes softening a little as he looked at his baby sister, before lifting to meet the gaze of his least favorite person, his sister's boyfriend, Jacob Black.

As Emmett watched Jacob Black, Jacob's lips turned up in a smirk, and he leaned down to kiss Bella. Bella was confused and slightly uncomfortable at first but after a moment she leaned into him to keep up the facade. _Dang he's a really good kisser. _Bella thought as she brought her hands up to Jacob's shoulders. With Jacob and Bella's first fake kiss (though it seemed more than real to everyone else in the house), all hell broke lose in the Swan Household.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to upload more regularly soon, but I can't make any promises! I will upload whenever I can!


End file.
